


Sin

by Fushigi Kismet (tokyofish), tokyofish



Series: 100 Drabbles [2]
Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-13
Updated: 2004-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyofish/pseuds/Fushigi%20Kismet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyofish/pseuds/tokyofish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 drabbles, 100 series, roundabout 100 words each.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Pet Shop of Horrors doesn't belong to me.

"She didn't have to die," Leon was saying, drinking his tea with all the genteel manners of a lush downing a beer.

"Of course not," Count D replied sagely, setting out the delicate china and silverware.

"Are you sure you didn't sell her something freaky, Count?"

"I would hardly consider a parakeet "freaky," Detective."

"I don't know, what with all the lizards and man-eating fish and killer rabbits you've got in stock. But still, even if she was a sinner of the worst kind, she didn't deserve that kind of death."

"My dear detective, we are all sinners. Fruit tart?"


End file.
